Jaxon Pierce
Jaxon Bryce Pierce is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. He fills the Finn Hudson role of the fan fiction, being the male lead of New Directions and Co-Captain. Jaxon is the cousin of former New Directions member Brittany S. Pierce. He is one of the "core six" along with Honey Berry, Kevin Rhodes, Bella James, Miles Larson, and Nicole Martin. He made his debut in the first episode, "For Your Entertainment." Jaxon is referred to by Glee: The Next Generation writer, Kurt's Boy 86 as "sort of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel rolled into one." However, he's not a diva like Rachel and he is more masculine and less stereotypically gay than Kurt. Jaxon is also a member of the McKinley Titans football team, as their halfback. He's openly gay and in "Two of Hearts," he began dating James Holland. They briefly broke up in "The Power of Love," due to Jaxon sleeping with Evan and James kissing Archie, however they reconciled in the very next episode. Personality Jaxon has sort of a Jekyll and Hyde personality. Normally, Jaxon is a more reserved, laid back guy. He is a little more on the side shy, especially when it comes to guys. He can be insecure, especially as far as Archie Carmichael is concerned. He doesn't see his potential and he doesn't think he is anything special. However, when on stage, Jaxon is a completely different person. On stage, he's the epitome of a star. He seems confident, bold, brave, focused, and fierce. When he performs, Jaxon likes to get into the performance, going as far as wearing glam rock gear during a good number of performances. Jaxon is a nice person, trying to befriend everyone in Glee Club. He also jumps to their defense when people try to mess with them. He is, however, not so nice when it comes to someone messing with his friends or his boyfriend. Jaxon has been anything but nice to Archie. Jaxon is a born leader, and a great influence on his peers. Jaxon is openly gay, but not stereotypical in the least. He's also masculine, liking sports and playing football. Unlike Kurt Hummel, he does not feel he is one of the girls and doesn't try to join them when split into teams by sex. Relationships Blaine Anderson Jaxon has a secret crush on Blaine. This can be seen in episode 3, "Battle of the Sexes' when Jaxon throws his fedora into the crowd at Blaine, who catches it. There might be a hint of a mutual attraction revealed by the fact that Blaine smiles at Jaxon when he catches his fedora. It's unlikely that this crush would ever lead anywhere as Jaxon is only 16 and Blaine is an adult. Not only that, but Blaine seems to be still madly in love with Kurt. It is assumed that since Jaxon starting dating James, this secret crush has ended. Evan Marx Evan reveals via voiceover in episode 2, "Proud," that he joined Glee Club mainly because he has a crush on Bella and Jaxon, Evan reveals to the Glee Club that he has a crush on Jaxon by dedicating his song to a certain someone, then winking at Jaxon. Jaxon is obviously disgusted at his stalkerish, clingy ways. Evan is shown to be very territorial towards Jaxon, much to Jaxon's dismay, going as far to confront James and accuse him of "stealing his man." As of "Invitationals," Evan still has feelings for Jaxon, however Jaxon wants nothing at all to do with Evan due to his behavior towards James. In "This Is Halloween," tensions hit a boiling point and Evan punches Jaxon, resulting in a black eye. Jaxon and Evan actually become friends in "My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe." Jaxon reveals that if Evan had approached him differently, he might have given him a chance. Since, that episode, Evan and Jaxon have became quite close friends, perhaps even best friends as Jaxon doesn't seem to be hanging around Miles much since then. In "The Power of Love," while drunk and at a New Year's Eve party, Jaxon and Evan go upstairs where it's quieter. Evan makes a move and Jaxon resists at first, but seeing how hurt Evan is that he resisted, he gives in. The two have sex, which Jaxon later deeply regrets as causes James to break up with him. James Holland Jaxon has a crush on James from the very first moment he lays eyes on him in "For Your Entertainment." In 'Proud ," Jaxon schemes to find a way to get closer to him, pretending to accidentally bump into him and dropping his books. The two talk on their way to homeroom and James reveals he used to be in New Directions' arch nemesis, Vocal Adrenaline. Jaxon is one of the few people to never judge James for that, going as far to jump to his defense when Evan bashes him over it. In "Battle of the Sexes," Jaxon follows James down the hall, singing "Cooler Than Me " to himself, directed at James. This shows that Jaxon believes that James' coldness toward him and his penchant for fashionable designer shades is due to James thinking he's cooler than him. When Azimio interupts Jaxon's song by throwing a slushie in his face, James comes to his aid, standing up to Azimio and helping clean Jaxon up. Later, after the boys perform their number at "The Battle of the Sexes," James tries to convince Jaxon how much of a star he is. In "Two of Hearts," James convinces Jaxon to skip class and follow him to the auditorium, where James plans to sing a song that describes how he feels about Jaxon. James tells Jaxon that he doesn't think he's cooler than him, he's just reluctant to fall in love again because his ex-boyfriend and former teammate, Archie Carmicheal, broje his heart and really hurt him. James performs "Crazy For You" by Madonna, which ends in a kiss. Sometime after this and before Jaxon's performance of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)," which James performs backing vocals in, the two start dating, but don't tell anyone. India senses that the two are an item during the performance and spills the beans. This causes Evan to get angry, calling out and confronting James, which starts a rivalry between the two. James and Jaxon later consider having sex, but decide against it as neither of them is ready and James is still fragile. In "My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe ," Jaxon is made jealous by James' ex, Archie Carmichael. He feels he can't compare to Archie's voice and looks. James reassures him that he loves him. Jaxon later sings "I Was Born To Love You" to prove how much he loves James. When Archie's performance at Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals upsets James and makes him cry, Jaxon comforts him, assuring James that he can be himself in his arms. In "Battle For Sectionals," James and Jaxon continued to grow closer. When James saw Archie at Sectionals, Jaxon convinced him to go on with performing. Jaxon led James out on the stage during "I Will Always Love You," and sang to him. In "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree," Jaxon takes the next step and invites James to meet his family. Later, during Secret Santa with the rest of New Directions, Jaxon got James' name and bought him a promise ring engraved with the words "always and forever, love Jaxon." In "The Power of Love," James attends the New Year's Eve party thrown by Brittany and Santana over at Jaxon's. He runs into Archie and Archie's friend, Aaron, who have crashed the party. Archie makes a move on James and in a moment of weakness, James kisses Archie as the ball drops. He doesn't tell Jaxon, instead being shocked by the fact that Jaxon slept with Evan around the same time. He tells Jaxon it's over and runs out of the house. At the end of the episode, James won't even look at Jaxon. Songs Solos: *'For Your Entertainment '(For Your Entertainment) *'Cooler Than Me '(Battle Of The Sexes) *'You Spin Me Right Round (Like A Record) '(Two Of Hearts) *'I Was Born To Love You '(My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe) *'You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me '(Don't Turn Around) *'Forbidden Love '(The Power Of Love) *'Only One '(Love Conquers All) *'You Are Not Alone '(Heal The World) Solos in Duets and Group Numbers Trivia *Despite singing in almost every episode and being a main character, Jaxon does not have a solo or a solo in a group number in "The Most Magical Music on Earth." He only performs backing vocals in "The Circle of Life." *Kurt's Boy 86, who created Jaxon had a list of songs he wanted Jaxon to do that he created when he started his fan fiction. Those songs included "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert, "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q, "Circus" by Britney Spears, "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher from Burlesque, "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany, "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera, and "You Are Not Alone" by Micheal Jackson. Of those songs, only "Circus" and "I Think We're Alone Now" have yet to been performed. The latter was slated to appear in "Two of Hearts" but cut when Justin realized he already had 7 songs chosen. *"I Think We're Alone Now" was slated to take place when Jaxon and James were alone in James' room prior to them deciding whether or not to have sex. After deciding to wait, they would sing "Two of Hearts." Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Fan Favorite Characters Category:Jameson Category:Main Characters